Happy Freaking Valentine's Day
by BlondBanana
Summary: Collin imprints on a fun-loving, spunky, often accident prone Megan Elizabeth Tiffany Williams-Harper. Read about their imprinting story but be fore warned there are lemons! It's not all fluff like my short stories!
1. And There It Happens, Imprinting 1

I don't own on any of the original Twilight characters. I do own Megan though. Anyway, I had this idea for Valentine's Day and never posted it until now. It's pure fluff with some lemons when Megan's bad luck strikes. Reviews help but I'm not going to beg for them. I have written bits and pieces of this story but it jumps around in time a lot so now I'm just trying to fill in the blank spaces where months have been skipped. Forgive me if I don't post for a little bit.

* * *

Happy Valentine's Day!

I HATE Valentine's Day, it is purely a day for those couples to ostracize us poor single folk and make us feel bad about ourselves when we don't get any roses or chocolates or even a kiss. I can't stand Valentine's Day and to top it off it always seems to be the worst day of the year for me- everything, and I do mean everything, seems to go wrong on Valentine's Day. Valentine's Day is worse than Friday the 13th for me.

This morning I walked into school to find the whole hallway covered in red and pink, with hearts and baby cupids filling every possible space. I purposefully gagged.

I was walking to my locker when a love-stupid freak ran into me, hard.

"Oh, I'm sorry." The fool apologized.

I was busy stumbling backwards quickly. When I finally got my footing again, I sidestepped him and muttered under my breath, "Yah, whatever."

"I really am sorry." The dude apologized again, this time daring to put a hand on my shoulder. I raised my eyes slowly but lingered on the amazing abs that were just inches from my face and itching to get out from underneath that tight black t-shirt. Realization hit me like a brick wall. Super tall, super muscled- I'd been run into by one of the hall monitors. My eyes worked up to the face only to see that it was Collin, whose delicious brown eyes bore down into my own ice-blue ones. I noticed his best friend, Brady, waiting for Collin while his hands were intertwined with Katherine's as they talked quickly and quietly, totally in their own little world.

"Okay, I believe you." I sighed resignedly. His face broke out into the biggest smile ever; I literally thought his face was going to break in half.

"It's Megan, right?" Collin asked, ever so slowly dropping his hand from my shoulder. I thought that was what I had wanted but the moment his hand was gone I wanted it back. I couldn't help but love the way he said my name, it sent shudders down my spine. Then I was appalled at myself for acting like I had any feelings towards any of the hall monitors.

"Yes," I replied then figured I'd mess with him a little bit, "And you would be…?"

"Collin." He supplied then I shook my head to signal that his name didn't ring any bells. His mouth mashed into a frustrated frown then I couldn't stand to see him not smiling so I quickly gave up my façade.

"Hey, kidding." I smiled at him. His face flushed for a minute before his face broke out into a grin again.

"Hey Megan! Happy Valentine's Day!" Kat said, noticing me for the first time. I never wanted to punch somebody more than in that moment but I knew Brady would just get in my way.

"Yah, happy freakin' Valentine's Day." I mumbled back and Collin choked back laughter. As my ex-best friend, you would think she would remember that I hate Valentine's Day but apparently not. Brady looked mad and stepped towards me but glanced down when Kat curled herself closer to him, then he was calm again.

"Well, I'm leaving now." I stated after a beat of silence and took off down the hall. I heard Collin call after me but kept my head down and walked away as fast as possible.

Once I'd reached the sanctuary known as art class where I knew Ms. Hambiliton would have refused to have any of the ridiculous red and pink throw up on her walls, I sunk down in my spot and popped my iPod as I whipped open my sketch book. Then realization hit me and I knew that today art would no longer be my sanctuary because we were finger painting but our only colors were red, pink, and white.

The rest of the class slowly funneled in and the moment before the bell rang Arabella plopped down next to me.

"Today sucks." She stated yanking out her art supplies.

"Way to state the obvious but my dear friend the worst has yet to come." I said sarcastically as I clapped a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't tell me." Arabella moaned slamming her face down on the table in regret.

I plastered a smile on my face and said, "And… all day we get to watch the love struck suckers get roses and chocolates and teddy bears."

"I told you NOT to tell me, you cow." Arabella whined hopelessly.

"Hey! Watch it!" I exclaimed in protest.

"I say it with love on this glorious, lovely day." She retorted sarcastically.

We spent the rest of class listening to our respective iPods and not talking at all. At the end of class I stepped back and looked at my piece that was a heart killed as many ways as possible with a bloodied hand print streaked across it. Of course everything was in various shades of red, pink, and white. Lunch finally rolled around, Ara and I decided to eat it outside so we could enjoy the sun and bash all the fools in love without them overhearing.


	2. Happy Freaking Valentine's Day 2

When lunch was over, I headed to my locker for a sugar pick-me-up before History (a.k.a the worst class ever).

I found Collin leaning against my locker looking as sexy as ever and then I wanted to slap myself for all of these random stupid thoughts. I chose to blame Valentine's Day for my irrational behavior.

"There you are." He sighed in relief almost.

"Yay." I said unenthusiastically, forcibly removing him from in front of my locker with my finger. If I hadn't had History next, I would have turned around and walked the other way but I really needed the sugar.

"I looked for you at lunch." Collin said.

"Congrats, you found me. Sorry but I don't have a prize or something for you." I said grabbing a couple lollipops before slamming my locker closed.

"No, no. Not like that. I just wanted to give you these." Collin said almost magically producing a plate of chocolate chip cookies, my absolute favorite.

"Why?" I asked suspiciously, looking at the cookies like they would eat me.

"Why what?" Collin repeated stupidly.

Sighing I said, "Why would you give me cookies when we've never even had a conversation before this morning? Kind of random don't you think? Did Kat put you up to this?"

Collin's face flushed and he started to stutter, instantly I felt bad again and took the plate of cookies trying one.

"Wow! You're a good cook!" I exclaimed as the cookie literally melted in my mouth.

Beaming Collin admitted, "I can't cook to save my life. Emily made them."

"Tell her they are AMAZING!" I said and Collin nodded still smiling.

"Do you want some?" I offered in the spirit of being polite. Gratefully, he took a couple then asked me what class I had next.

"History." I replied then motioned to the cookies and lollipops in my hands and said, "These are going to be the reason I survive and manage to stay awake for the first time all year."

He laughed a deep throaty laugh that would have made me fall in love with him. Seriously, I think my brain is having a breakdown!

"Glad to be of service. Can I walk you to History?" Collin asked.

"If you want to." I shrugged and started walking when Collin motioned for me to go ahead.

The walk to History wasn't necessarily awkward but it felt like I was playing twenty questions where he questioned me about almost everything. When we stood in the doorway I could see Kat bouncing in her seat grinning at us, even Brady couldn't manage to calm her down. I groaned in anticipation of the questions that she would surely bombard me with the moment I sat down.


	3. Our First Date 3

Sorry. I know I said that I'd be trying to publish more regularly lately but as a second year full IB senior, unfortunately this just falls between the cracks. I have written a ton more chapters for it though. Along with other stories that are in regards to the pack and imprinting. In fact I think I have at least one idea for a story/chapters for every pairing- even the ones that aren't mentioned in the Twilight Saga. Please just be patient. However, as a side note, I did remove A Complicated Imprint because I wanted to change the timings to later, after Breaking Dawn. Meanwhile this is occurring in the middle of Eclipse before Victoria descends with her giant army. At this point only Rachel, Kim, Kat, and Emily are imprinted on. PS. you will meet Kat in a later story.

Love, Blondee =D

* * *

**Our First Date**

"Please Megan? Just come on one date with me. How harmful is a picnic on the beach?" Collin pleaded. I was leaning against my locker trying my best to look disinterested and thoroughly bored with the conversation but something in Collin's face was plucking away at my heart. I felt myself caving into his pleading.

"What exactly will this picnic entail?" I asked stopping my leaning and walked slowly down the empty corridor towards the bustling cafeteria.

"More of Emily's delicious cooking. The beach. The sun. Me." Collin listed, "What more could you possibly be looking for?"

"What exactly is this famous Emily making?" I asked looking at him coyly.

"I was thinking sandwiches. And a whole bunch of sides like chips and stuff." Collin supplied eagerly quick.

"What kind of sandwiches?"

"Only the best."Collin replied evasively.

"Like?" I prodded.

"Whatever you would like." Collin informed me.

"Fine. But…" I started slowly.

"What?" Collin asked eagerly.

"Will swimming be a required activity?"

"Not unless you want it to be."

"So let me get this straight. You are asking me on a date. This date will include a picnic lunch on the beach of whatever sandwiches I choose and optional swimming." I summed up.

"Yes." Collin nodded.

"And what happens if I say yes?"

"Then you've said yes and are obliged to go on this date with me." Collin replied smartly.

"But…" I started again.

"Will you please just answer me already?" Collin asked as his impatience started to show.

"I guess I could go on a date with you given that all my other suitors are unavailable and I'm free this Saturday with no other lunch plans." I contemplated.

"Is that a yes?"

I nodded and walked into the cafeteria to sit next to Arabella. I plopped down and pulled out my batman lunchbox. She started telling me all about the latest gossip as I methodically unwrapped and ate my sandwich.

Saturday came around and Mom was still in town surprisingly enough. I briefly briefed her before Collin showed up to take me to the beach. I had slid into some shorts and a tank top over my skimpy brightly colored bikini.

There was a short rap on the door so I bounded down the stairs and grabbed my bag before shouting a quick good bye and opening the door to a very nervous looking Collin.

"Hey. Let's go and spare you the torture of meeting my mother." I said closing the door behind me but I could still hear Mom yelling in protest.

"I think she wants us to wait." Collin said nervously as he stood glued to his spot on the porch.

"It's your funeral." I muttered and opened the door again.

"You were just going to leave without introducing me?" Mom asked as she came into view.

"Yes. That's exactly what I was planning on doing but Collin decided to listen to you." I explained and Collin gave a nervous chuckle.

"Well, I'm glad Collin here has manners. I apologize Collin, I swear I taught her some I just don't want to know what happened to them." Mom spoke to Collin after giving me an icy glare.

"Umm… It's nice to meet you ma'am." Collin stuttered offering his hand.

"Don't ever call me ma'am again. It's Ms. Walker." Mom laughed shaking his hand, "Would you like to come inside for a quick drink before you two head off?"

"No. Mom, it's okay." I said quickly, shooting Collin a desperate glance. He looked a little like a deer in headlights.

"Nonsense Meg. I insist." Mom said before motioning for both of us to come back inside. Grumbling I hung my head and trudged back inside.

"Go sit in the living room while I get us something to drink. What would you like Collin?" Mom asked.

"Just water is fine." He replied stiffly.

"Perfect." Mom smiled fakely before heading off into the kitchen.

"You had to be nice." I muttered under my breath before leading the way to the living room.

"Come here Whiskers." I cooed when I spied my kitten hiding in the corner. Collin sat down awkwardly.

"You have a cat?" Collin asked a little distastefully.

"Yes. Why?" I asked slowly.

"I just didn't picture you as a cat person, I guess." Collin shrugged."Here you go." Mom said as she reappeared, producing a glass for Collin before taking a sip out of her own cup.

"Thanks Mom. I wasn't thirsty anyways." I said dryly before plopping down on the couch next to Collin with Whiskers in my arms. Mom shot me yet another an icy glare, she's really quite good at them.

"You have a lovely home." Collin complemented.

"Thank you. It would be so much better if Meg's stupid cat didn't get hair everywhere." Mom grumbled.

"Whiskers can't help it." I protested.

"Anyway, so what are the plans for you two today?" Mom asked nosily, completely ignoring my protest as usual.

"We're going to the beach. It's no big deal." I said quickly.

"Okay, well you have fun but Meg, I expect you to be home at a reasonable time. I know you can spend all day at the beach." Mom said not so nicely.

"She'll be home before dark." Collin promised.

"How responsible of you." Mom gushed fakely. I wanted to puke.

"Let's go." I said briskly, standing up and pulling at Collin's arm. He stood only after seeing my green-tinged face.

"It was nice to meet you." Collin said before I pulled him out the front door and slammed it shut behind me.

"What's the matter?" Collin asked as I sped-walked away from the house, letting go of his arm as soon as we were off the porch.

"Megan. Wait up." Collin said before running to stop in front of me.

"What?" I huffed angrily because every time I tried to walk around him, he stepped in front of me.

"What's wrong?" Collin asked worriedly.

"She just pisses me off. It's nothing." I said, trying to clear my head and remember that we were going on a date.

"It doesn't look like nothing." Collin remarked observantly.

"I'm starving." I said in an attempt to change the topic and telepathically told Collin to drop it. As if by magic he got my telepathic message and wrapped my hand in his own as he pulled me down the street towards the beach.

"So what is planned for today besides lunch?" I asked on our way to the beach.

"I was thinking we could get to know each other a little bit more." Collin smiled easily.

"So… like a modified twenty questions?" I retorted.

"I guess you could call it that." Collin shrugged, "Do you want to go first?"

"Sure," I replied with a shrug of my own, "Why are you always shirtless?"

Collin laughed a deep throaty laugh that sent shivers down my spine despite the sun.

"I just never seem to get cold and need one." Collin chuckled, "My turn. Where do you get your art skills?"

"I don't know. It's not from either of my parents but I think my great-grandmother was artsy." I contemplated, "How did you and Brady become best friends?"

"We grew up together. Practically knew each other from diapers. Do you believe in the legends?"

"Nope. Do you?"

"Yes. What do you do for hours at the beach?" Collin asked, remembering that little tidbit from our not-so-nice conversation with my mother.

"Think. Swim. Run. Tan. I don't know. I just always seem to lose track of time." I replied nonchalantly and tried not to add in "like I do with you" to the end of that sentence, "You aren't in a gang right?"

"Nope. And I don't do drugs either, I promise." Collin replied seriously, "Did you honestly think I was in a gang?"

"Nope. Not for a minute. Why did you want to go on a date with me so badly?" I asked softly.

"Because you're absolutely gorgeous. Why'd you ask if you didn't believe it?"

"I'm not. And you forget, I've known you since diapers as well. I just wanted to be sure." I smiled.

"It's your question."

"Do you not like cats?" I asked, remembering his earlier reaction to Whiskers.

"Nope. More of a dog person."

"You're going to need to get over that if you ever want this to happen again. Whiskers stays no matter what." I replied seriously.

"I guess I'm over it then." Collin smiled.

"Your turn."

"Is peanut butter and jelly your favorite sandwich?" Collin asked as we approached a picnic laid out in the beach.

"Yes. How'd you know that?" I asked curiously.

"I noticed that you eat one every day for lunch." Collin smiled.

"I hope you have chips in that basket if you have peanut butter and jelly sandwiches." I said, sitting down.

"Why does it matter if there are chips?" Collin asked sitting down as well.

"Is that your way of telling me there are none?"

"You answer first."

"Peanut butter and jelly with chips inside is the best. I can't believe you've never tried that."

"I'll have to try it. There are chips in the basket don't worry."

"Thank goodness." I smiled, "I've lost track. Whose turn is it to ask a question?"

"I think it's mine." Collin said before sitting as I did on the picnic blanket that had been set up before our arrival.

"Okay. Shoot." I replied leaning back as he started unpacking the picnic basket.

"You don't have to answer this but why don't you and your mom get along?" Collin asked softly. I took a deep breath.

"I don't mean to pry. You don't have to answer if it's too personal." Collin said quickly.

"It's fine. She blames me for my Dad's death." I replied shakily and thankfully he didn't push the subject further.

"Your turn." Collin said thoughtfully.

"You've met my mom. When I do get to meet someone?" I asked.

"Whenever you want. We can meet Emily later if you want. Or Dad should be home by the time we are done here. Who do you want to meet first?"

"I think Emily. She sounds significantly less scary." I choose.

"Okay, but I warn you the rest of the guys will probably be there. They can be a little intimidating."

"How did you guys come be part if this new group of friends? As far as I know, none of you guys ever talked before Sam disappeared then out of nowhere you all are best friends."

"We all went through a similar experience and bonded I guess." Collin said slowly, "Why don't you like Valentine's Day?"

"It's just a day for people in relationships to be able to rub their happiness in single people's faces. You know I can tell when you're lying or leaving something out right?"

"No. You can't." Collin said quickly.

"I totally can. I know you're not telling me the truth about becoming friends with Sam and the rest of them." I said.

"Okay fine. I'm going to tell you three truths and a lie. Tell me which the lie is." Collin said testing my claim.

"Go for it but I'm pretty sure I'll get it right." I said confidently picking up a chip and eating it.

"Okay. My favorite color is green…" Collin started before I cut him off.

"Lie." I called out.

"How did you know?" Collin asked.

"Is that your next question?" I asked.

"Yes."

"I don't know. I just get this gut feeling. I'm curious though. What were your three truths?" I asked.

"Bananas are disgusting, I like Valentine's Day, and Brady is my best friend." Collin listed off.

"Interesting." I commented before reaching for a sandwich as Collin finished his third.

"Can you say three truths and a lie so I can see if I can tell whether you're lying or not?" Collin asked.

"My favorite fruit is mandarin oranges, I haven't baked a cake since I swore off of them two years ago, swimming is my favorite things to do, and I like you a lot." I blurted out.

"You do?" Collin asked me, looking surprised.

"It's my turn to ask the questions. Don't go skipping turns." I chastised him lightly. To be honest, I didn't know where that last truth has come from.

"I have no clue." Collin confessed.

"How come you quit baseball?" I asked.

"Just lost interest I guess." Collin replied, shrugging. I raised my eyebrows at him dubiously, I knew he was lying about it but decided not to push him like he hadn't pushed me about Mom and Dad's death.

"What was the lie?" Collin asked eagerly.

"Swimming. My form of swimming is not a lot of water and more beach activities." I explained, "Do you think it's going to rain?"

"Yes but not for a little bit."

"Oh really?" I asked munching happily on my sandwich.

"Don't go skipping turns." Collin mimicked me from earlier.

"Did you really mean it when you said you liked me a lot?"

"Yes." I mumbled shyly, not looking up to see his reaction, "Do you ever plan on telling me the truth about the whole Sam thing?"

"One day. But not today." Collin replied honestly.

"I guess I can wait but beware I'm not a patient person." I warned him.

He chuckled, "I think you and Emily will get along."

"She seems like the sort of person that it would be hard to dislike." I replied thoughtfully.

"It's true." Collin agreed.


	4. My First Bonfire

Collin had been incredibly sweet since Valentine's Day and even managed to get me to give him a couple dates. Soon we were dating pretty seriously and I'd been accepted into his group of friends, or the pack as they called themselves. I couldn't help shake this feeling that he was hiding something from me but I gave up when I couldn't figure it out in five minutes.

Tonight we were going to a bonfire that the pack held monthly. Currently I was standing in Emily's kitchen in an attempt to help get some of the food together. She had just sent Collin out with a massive grocery list and some money. I'd offered to go with him but Emily quickly said that I couldn't. He gave me this weird look but left after giving me a quick kiss on the forehead. Confused I'd walked back into the kitchen to help Em. So far we had about a hundred hotdogs plus at least three dozen hamburgers. She had me making a potato salad while she organized all of the condiments. Then she turned to the freezer and pulled a gignormous bag of French fries.

"Em, do we really need this much food?" I asked concerned as to how we were going to get all of this food down to the beach.

"Yes. You've seen those boys eat. Collin went to pick up my groceries for the week and grab more chips for tonight." Emily explained, pulling out pans and dumping the fries on to them as the oven preheated. Once she was done so was the potato salad.

"Okay. So what's next?" I asked assuming that she wasn't done cooking.

"I forgot about the baked beans!" Emily exclaimed rushing to the fridge and pulled out three packages of bacon- each one two pounds of bacon.

"Why the bacon?" I asked walking into her overflowing pantry and grabbed as many cans of beans that I could carry.

"Does your mom not put meat in your beans?" Emily asked as I walked back to her with my arms full. I shook my head- my mother wasn't really home a lot and even then I was a partial vegetarian.

"Hmmm…oh well. What else do we need? Ah. Brown sugar." Emily said talking to herself.

I sat down at the bar and watched as Emily cooked up a storm. The end product was her counter being covered in food but Collin still wasn't back yet. He had all of the buns so Emily went back into the kitchen to call him as I collapsed on her living room rug.

"He said that he'll be back soon. Thank you for all of your help, Megan." Emily said, "I'm going to go freshen up. Feel free to chill in here and watch TV or whatever."

I heard the shower start up then the door opened to Collin with at least 15 bags hanging from each of his arms.

"Thanks for the help, lazy butt." Collin smiled sarcastically before he disappeared into the kitchen.

"Em wore me out." I protested.

"Yum. Food." was Collin's brilliant response upon seeing the food piled high in the kitchen.

"No touching. No eating." I called from my spot on the floor. I threw my arms over my eyes in an attempt to block out the minimal levels of light so I could doze off for a bit.

Then my side was engulfed in heat and my arms were being removed from my face.

"Don't hide your beautiful face from me." Collin whispered in my ear. Involuntarily I shivered as he held my hands captive.

"Ugh… it's hot." I moaned spreading out on the floor, accidently intertwining my foot with one of Collin's.

"Thank you." Collin laughed falling back so he was resting on the floor next to me instead of propping himself up.

"You know that's not what I meant." I blushed shifting my head so I could look at him.

"Your blush is telling me something else." Collin said looking at me mischievously.

"Shut up. I'm tired. My brain isn't working properly right now." I explained.

"Why are you laying on the floor? Sam and Em do have furniture." Collin asked releasing one of my hands to run patterns on my arm.

"The floor looked comfortable." I shrugged. Bewildered, Collin looked at me before throwing his head back to laugh loudly.

"You are completely unpredictable. It's one of my favorite things about you." Collin laughed. I sensed a "but" coming however Collin was saved when Emily came downstairs looked at us curiously before continuing on to the kitchen.

"Everyone else is meeting us at the beach so you two get the privilege of helping me carry." Emily announced, walking back into the living room and looking at us over the back of the couch. I moaned loudly before rolling over into Collin's side.

"Stop whining and get to it." Emily said clapping like that would make us go faster. Collin quickly kissed the top of my head before getting up.

"Traitor." I murmured burying my face in the rug.

"Come on, I'll help you up." Collin said and I looked up to see one of his long arms extended towards me. I reached up and took his hand as he dragged me up off the floor.

After the feasting had ceased, Billy Black started in with the same old legends I'd heard a million times since childhood. Inwardly I groaned but then Collin shifted me so I was leaning into his chest. Awfully comfortable, I figured I could at least try and be interested in them for Collin's sake. He seemed really intent on me listening to them.

After Billy was done, I was amazed that I had managed to stay awake. I think it was something in Billy's voice. It was almost like he was secretly trying to tell me that these stories had some other meaning or some truth behind them.


	5. The Truth Comes Out

"You ready to go home?" Collin asked, gently squeezing my shoulder.

"Sure." I nodded softly before moving to stand up. I turned back to help him up even though he didn't need it.

We walked back to Emily's hand-in-hand with silence surrounding us but not necessarily awkward silence.

"So what did you think of the legends?" Collin asked as I leaned against my car.

"I…." I started unsure of how to continue without totally hurting his feelings.

"You were bored, weren't you?" Collin fretted aloud as he started to pace.

"It wasn't that." I quickly reassured him, grabbing his hand and pulling his pacing to a stop.

"Ugh… this isn't going how I wanted it to." Collin said frustrated, putting his face in his hands.

"Hey. Don't hide you beautiful face from me." I said copying his words from earlier. Collin took a deep breath before lifting his head out of his hands so I could see the whisper of a smile on his face.

"What isn't working out like you had planned?" I asked curiously.

Again he took a deep breath unable to meet my curious gaze. Then it all came out. It sounded like one word so it took my brain longer to process.

"I'm-part-of-a-secret-wolf-pack-and-when-we-get-mad-we-change-into-these-giant-wolves-who-can-read-each-other's-minds. All-the-other-guys-are-part-of-the-pack-as-well. Wolves-do-this-things-called-imprinting-where-we-like-find-our-solemattes-and-I-imprinted-on-you."

"Crap. Crap. Crappity, crap, crap." was all I could say once my brain had finished processing everything he'd told me. Then I was pacing and talking to myself.

"Oh my god, Mom was right. Oh my god! She knew it. It was only a matter of time. Why did everyone in Dad's side of the family have to be crazy? Why? First Uncle Bernie decides to go off and talk to birds all day then Aunt Jenny claimed that a hippo was stalking her. Mom, she married into the family and I have to pay. Way to go Mom. Marry into the crazy family. Great idea. I didn't think I would get it this young. Why? I'm only 16!" I yelled to myself, "Why did Mom have to be right? I'm crazy. I'm imagining this. There's no way that my boyfriend just told me he was a werewolf. I've gone bat crap crazy. Clinically insane."

"Megan. Megan. Stop. Listen to me." Collin said, now trying to console me even though I'd gone bat crap crazy. I didn't want to be crazy so I did the only thing I could think of- cry. Broke down sobbing.

"Collin," I sobbed, "I don't want to be crazy."

I was engulfed in heat and my face was pressed against Collin's chest.

"Megan. Baby, you aren't crazy. I really told you all of that. I really am a werewolf. Everyone at the bonfire tonight knew."

"I'm crazy. I've gone insane." was all I could manage to say as I cried into Collin's chest.


	6. Sick Week

I guess he took me home because I woke up the next morning in my own bed but I didn't remember anything after I came to the realization that I was crazy. Feeling nauseas, I ran to the bathroom and promptly puked my guts out. Groaning, I laid down on the cool bathroom tiles in a fetal attempt to cool down. My hair was sticking to my clammy forehead. Mom soon poked her head in and told me that I could just stay inside and rest all day.

I nodded weakly before returning to bed. I quickly fell back asleep.

When I woke again my phone was beeping nonstop next to my head. Groaning and not bothered enough to turn it off or check it, I hurled it across the room and smiled to myself when a satisfying clunk and shattering sound echoed around me therefore signaling the death of my stupid phone. I glanced at the clock before rolling over to go back to sleep. 2:35 p.m.

When I woke up next time, there was a loud knocking sound echoing through the house. I was starting to feel worse- I was entirely too hot and there was a pounding in my head so I launched a pillow across the room and was surprised by my aim when I heard my bedroom door click shut. I threw the covers off and sprawled out, welcoming sleep in order to stop the pounding in my head. When I moved every bone in my body hurt. Having my door closed quieted the stupid knocking and once again I was sleeping.

Later someone's ice fingers were brushing across my forehead as a voice talked to me. No matter how nice the fingers felt, I wanted the voice to shut up so I moaned and rolled over. My bed wasn't quite big enough for the both of us and decided to betray me by dumping me on the floor. I landed with a thud.

"Oh! Are you okay?" Mom's voice called from her perch on MY bed. I mumbled incoherently as I laid face-down on the floor, without looking I felt around in my hands found my comforter and pulled it down to accompany on the floor.

"I guess you don't want dinner." Mom said tossing a pillow on top of my head.

"No." I said with my face smashed between the floor and my pillow.

"Do you plan on going to school tomorrow?" Mom asked as she moved towards the door.

"No." I repeated.

She left me in peace to sleep it off. The nausea came again but not as strong as the first time. I was able to fight it off by going back to sleep.

I must have slept through the night because when I woke my alarm clock was beeping annoyingly. I rolled over and slammed the snooze button. Once that noise was eliminated I was able to hear the furious banging on the front door. Mom had already left for work and there was no way that I was getting up to answer it. So instead I yelled, "GO AWAY!"

It worked pretty well. My voice was extremely hoarse due to the past 36 hours of sleeping, not eating or drinking. And most defiantly not talking. I pondered that for a moment only to find that I was craving some ice cream. So I crept downstairs, for no apparent reason since I was the only one home, and opened the freezer to feast on the vanilla ice cream.

After I'd finished munching happily, I found that the nausea returned in full force and made me run to the bathroom to puke up all the ice cream. Sighing I washed up before returning to the kitchen to fetch myself a glass of water. Then I went back to bed, my actual bed and not the floor.

The house phone started ringing just as I had gotten settled back into my bed. I was so mad that people were trying to interrupt my sleep that I trudged back downstairs to see that it wasn't Mom so then I unplugged the only house phone we have.

After I climbed back into bed, pulling along my laptop because there was no way I could fall back asleep now. I started a movie marathon as I slowly sipped on my ice water. The first movie up was "She's The Man".

"Honey do you want anything to eat?" Mom called from downstairs effectively jolting me awake from my deep slumber.

"No." I called back, remembering the earlier encounter with the ice cream.

"Do you feel any better?" Mom asked, sounding surprised that I was awake.

"Yes. But I still don't want to go to school." I replied. With the time it takes for gossip to spread in this small town, everyone probably knew that I had gone crazy by now. I didn't want to have to face that just yet or, even better, ever.

"Why is the house phone unplugged?" Mom asked.

"Cause it wouldn't shut up."

"Did you ever think to answer it?" Mom called laughing at my response.

"Why would I do that? " I asked sarcastically.

"Never mind. Go back to sleep. I'll be up later with some medicine." Mom replied.

"Oh no. You know too!" I groaned loudly.

"What do I know?" Mom asked opening my door. I hadn't heard her come up the stairs.

"That I'm crazy." I whined.

"I was going to bring you some medicine for your stomach. But why are you crazy?" Mom asked curiously.

"I am now officially part of the Walker family." I complained while Mom laughed at me. I glared at her.

"I better bring that medicine up quick. I didn't think it would hit this soon. I'll be right back." Mom joked, clearly thinking that she was making a funny when I was being dead serious. Then she was gone and back with the cups filled with different icky medicines.

After being drugged up, I was free to continue sleeping. I didn't even bother waking up when my alarm clock rang this morning and just let it beep until it got bored and stopped. I heard the banging on the door but didn't move an inch this time. Eventually whoever it was got bored and gave up as well.

That night Mom asked me if I planned on going to school tomorrow then laughed when I asked what day it was. Wednesday was her reply.

I thought about it for a brief moment before saying no because my classes with Collin were tomorrow and I couldn't face him even though my entire body ached to see him. Mom and I argued before I compromised by saying I would go to school on Friday even though I saw no point in it. Why not finish out the week like I had started it, in bed?

On Thursday I tried to make a break for it, going anywhere but staying in this miserable town but then I felt guilty sneaking out on Mom no matter how often we don't get along so I went back upstairs and threw my bag in the corner keeping it as one of my possibilities for later.


	7. Flying Over the Cuckoo's Nest, Maybe?

Mom was kind enough to drop me off at school on Friday instead of making me really suffer and take the bus. I walked to the office in order to collect my missing work before class started just as a way to kill time. Then I went to my locker, slowly and deliberately punching in each number before it sprung open.

"Megan." Collin said from down the hall. The next thing I knew, I was being engulfed in his warm, strong arms.

"Ummm… hi?" I said, making me sound crazier then we both knew I was. I didn't even know how to greet people anymore, seriously did I need any more proof?

"Where have you been? Are you okay?" Collin asked, keeping me close.

"At home. I got sick. Mom thinks it was food poisoning with a really bad fever." I replied woodenly. I glanced around waiting or the whispers and stares that I had braced myself for. They didn't seem to be coming.

"I'm glad that you're feeling better now. What's wrong?" Collin said studying my face like he'd forgotten it.

"You didn't tell people that I went crazy?" I asked wonderstruck.

Collin looked like he wanted to laugh at me but reigned it in at the last moment.

"Why would I tell people that?"

"Because it's true." I replied mournfully.

"You may be a little eccentric but you aren't crazy. I can promise you that." Collin said with a grim determination in his eyes.

"Wait. So what I thought I made up was really true? You actually said all those things?" I asked tears sparking in my eyes. I'd never imagined this could have been a possibility. Collin actually saying all of that and telling the truth just hadn't been an option. My two options were either I was crazy or I was bat-crap crazy.

"Yes. And I was telling you the truth." Collin said looking deadly serious.

"Wow. Now I'm embarrassed."I said stupidly before continuing.

"So you're my soul mate?" I asked. Collin looked confused for a second before nodding. I smiled and reached up to kiss him and wrap myself as close to him as possible. He was bewildered at first but then he caught up quickly- pressing me against my locker as his capable hands roamed my body. I kept one locked on his neck as the other managed to thread itself into his hair.

"PDA." Someone coughed not so smoothly forcing Collin and I to break apart. I found Brady standing there grinning at us like a stalker. I wrapped myself closer to Collin only to notice that the hallways had been emptied. Whenever I was with Collin it seemed like the rest of the world disappeared.

"Oh my gosh, we are late!" I exclaimed grabbing my bag, that I don't remember dropping and lugging Collin with me off to my class. He laughed and pulled me close to him again.

"Hey, what happened to your phone?" Collin asked before I could disappear into class.

"Opps…" was all I could say. I hadn't figured Collin would call in fact I hadn't wanted to know who had called.

Collin looked at me curiously before asking, "Lunch?"

I nodded giving him one last peck before bursting into class. Mrs. Giddings didn't notice anything so I was clear.

At lunch Collin sat down straddling the bench and pulled me into him.

"Do you want to explain now?" Collin murmured into my hair.

"I may have thrown it against a wall and smashed it to pieces."

He laughed then inquired what happened to the house phone.

"I may have unplugged it."

He laughed again then inquired what happened to answering the door.

"I did answer it one time." I huffed.

"Yelling 'Go away!' isn't a proper way to answer the door." Collin chastised me.

"I wasn't feeling well enough to answer anything." I mumbled. "So everything else that you said Saturday night was true?"

"So you really are a werewolf?" I asked. He nodded slowly, watching my face for a reaction.

"And what exactly does that entail?" I asked taking another bite of my sandwich.

"High body temperature, super fast healing, super good senses, a temper, and a job of killing vampires."

"You can't kill vampires aren't they like super fast and strong and stuff like that." I gasped.

"Sure they are but we are fast and stronger. Plus there are usually more of us." Collin shrugged.

"So do I get to see you all wolfed out?" I asked curiously and saw every other wolf boy at the table lean in with intrigue.

"No." Collin replied quickly.

I was a little taken aback by his abruptness. "Why?" I asked.

"Because it's too dangerous." Collin replied, looking like there was nothing I could do to change his mind.

"Please?" I asked flashing him my puppy dog eyes.

"No." Collin repeatedly stonily, "Have you not figured out the real story behind Emily's face yet?"

"What does that have to do with anything?" I asked exasperatedly.

"She clearly hasn't." Brady said before shoving more food into his mouth.

"Hey. No. Wait, what don't I know? What haven't I figured out yet?" I asked confused. When none of the other guys answered I turned back to Collin.

"Collin?" I asked unsure.

He sighed before murmuring, "Sam lost control one day and phased. Emily was too close and got hurt. It wasn't a bear. It was Sam."

"Oh…" was all I could say. Now I understood what happened to Emily and why Collin was dead set against me seeing him as a wolf.

"Are you okay?" Collin asked worriedly, craning his neck around to look at my face.

"I'm fine. I get it now." I mumbled softly knowing full well that he and every other guy at the table could hear me.


	8. B-O-R-E-D

We'd been imprinted for a couple months now and I was BORED! Like literally out of my mind.

And Collin honestly expected me to wait around for him while he was out running wolf and crap like that. If I wasn't waiting for him at my house or his with his psychotic mother then I was with Emily who just seemed to bake, cook, clean, and do laundry ALL DAY LONG! It was driving me insane and of course Arabella had long since given up being my friend once Collin and I started getting serious, she was far too worried about my safety and crap like that when I started hanging out with the gang.

To make it worse when Collin wasn't patrolling, he was usually sleeping or eating. And in his spare moment he was trying to get me and Kat to make up so we all could hang out together since Brady was his best friend. I didn't mind Brady and actually liked him a lot but when he was with Kat I avoid him like the black plague.

"Collin, please…" I begged from my spot on his lap, whipping out my puppy dog eyes that he usually can't resist. He moaned and I fluttered my eye lashes a couple of times for good measure.

His face told me his reply before he could say it then I was off his lap and on the other side of the couch with only my feet still anywhere near him with my arms crossed angrily over my chest.

"Come on Megan. I have patrol that night and everyone else has plans so it's not like I can switch out of them." Collin tried to reason with me.

"Of course they have plans! It's FRIDAY NIGHT!" I cried exasperatedly then scrunched my face up with anger. Sighing Collin crawled slowly over towards my face, getting up close so I would have a hard time concentrating but instead I flinched away from him very deliberately.

Collin's face showed so many levels of hurt that I almost felt bad about what I'd done but he wasn't seeing my point.

"How about we go to the next party or go to that movie you wanted to see?" Collin suggested hopefully moving back to his spot on the other side of the couch.

I raised my eyebrows dubiously at him. He'd given me these crap make-up plans before that had always fallen through for one reason or another.

"If this one doesn't work you can slap whoever's fault it is. I promise." Collin offered. Now this was an offer that I couldn't resist and he knew it.

Begrudgingly, I nodded in agreement but then made him pinky promise to me. Don't ask me why but for me pinky promises are the most sacred of all promises and can never be broken.

"Are you hungry?" I asked though I have no clue why I even wasted the breath, they all were always hungry. Collin laughed and pulled me off my couch that I had been sitting on waiting for him to get off of patrol after finishing my homework.


	9. We Loosing Control

Friday rolled around a lot faster then I'd thought. Another Friday night alone, waiting for Collin to return. Suddenly I was mad, well really quite beyond mad. I ran upstairs quickly and changed into my favorite mini skirt with a crop top that showed my midriff but I didn't really care.

Then I ran downstairs and told Mom that I was going to Arabella's because she'd been too busy to notice that our friendship had ended, grabbed my car keys and made my jail break.

When I pulled up, the party was already in full swing. People were wasted, high, or both. I walked up and grabbed as much booze as I could before heading off to find some people to hang out with.

Soon I was so drunk I was tripping over everybody and found myself on top of a table shouting my problems at the party.

"He won't even stay home and kiss me. Then every time he leaves comes back hungry or tired but who cares because TONIGHT is a night of FUN!" I screamed. I vaguely remember Arabella appearing and trying to help me down off the bar when I screamed in response she walked away pulling out her phone.

Then Collin appeared around my table, looking up at me worriedly.

"Who needs men? I sure as heck don't!" I yelled.

"Megan. Come on let's get down now." Collin said with his hands stretched up towards me.

I shook my head furiously and backed up but then my vision swam and got too blurry for me to see the edge of my table and I was falling. Brady was there to catch me.

Guys moaned as Brady pulled me away from the table and Collin growled at them following us out the front door towards the nearby woods. Once enclosed by the trees Collin started talking.

"What were you thinking? Do you have any idea how worried I've been about you?" Collin hissed angrily attempting to control his shaking by clenching and unclenching his hands.

"I really wanted to go to the party." I mumbled ashamed, slurring my words drunkenly.

"And I told you that we'd go to the next one." Collin retorted, walking towards me and wrapping his arms around my waist when I started to sway.

"But then I was really bored." I complained, looking up at him.

"Your mom said you were at Arabella's. I thought maybe you'd tried to patch things up between the two of you." Collin said.

I laughed bitterly then spit, "You honestly expect me to try to patch thing up with her. She wants answers about you guys, answers that I'm NOT ALLOWED to give. AND she wants us to break up because she doesn't think it's safe for me."

"I'm sorry that you can't tell her about us. I'm sorry I'm the cause of that but there are other people you can hang out with or talk to. You don't need to run off to some party and get wasted." Collin offered.

Then I was mad again and had completely forgotten about Brady.

"Ha!" I laughed sarcastically as I stepped away from him, letting angry tears stream down my face, "You mean Kat don't you? Hahaha! I've told you time and time again. I DON'T want to be friends with HER! Especially since she was so quick to drop me the first time. She's no good and you would see that if your best friend hadn't imprinted on her. If you'd imprinted on me first, you'd understand. You wouldn't like her either. But, no. Poor little Megan will always be in second place to the great and beautiful Katherine. You don't understand what that cow did to me and then even if I told you, you wouldn't believe me. She's this parasite that crawls inside your brain and controls you from far away while managing to look all sweet and innocent. It's sickening. I don't want you to mention that cow to me again, Collin."

Before Collin could reply a big brown wolf had tackled me to the ground, and was staring down at me growling. I laid there frozen, eyes wide open, screaming in horror. Then there was a second one that had tackled the other one off of me. They were fighting and snarling angrily as I laid there then felt something warm and sticky gliding quickly down my arm. Cautiously I felt my right arm with my left hand and the warm sticky stuff went on to my hand that I lifted up until I saw it, recognized it- blood.

Then I screamed out Collin's name in fear as the darkness started to creep in and close in around me.

"What happened?" Arabella's frantic voice came floating down towards me after a couple of minutes of screaming.

"Bear." I muttered then let the darkness close around me.


	10. Nothing

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.

That was the only sound that I heard as I slowly came to.

"Megan?" Arabella's voice asked me softly. "Are you awake?"

Slowly I nodded but there was a serious pounding in my head.

My throat was dry but I managed to choke out the word, "Ow…"

Her soft dry laugh filled the silence in the room. Then I heard the door open.

"Oh good. You're awake." A blonde male model said walking in wearing a doctor's outfit. Arabella handed me a glass of water that I drank eagerly.

"Where am I?" I asked confused.

"Do you not remember me?" the doctor said, looking confused.

"Am I supposed to?" I replied with my own question.

"Well, I wonder if that is a side effect of the alcohol or a possible concussion." He murmured to himself before addressing me again, "I'm Doctor Carlisle Cullen. Do you remember anything from last night?"

I thought about that for a second before realizing that I had no idea so I glanced down to look at my clothes.

"No but from what I'm wearing I'm guessing I went to a party." I said meekly

"Yes, you went to a party and then had a fight with your boyfriend and stormed off to the woods where you were attacked by a bear then Arabella, here, found you and brought you in." Dr. Cullen supplied.

I nodded. That made more sense than the emptiness inside my head.

"How do you know all of that?" I asked suspiciously.

Smiling Dr. Cullen responded, "That was the only thing you said last night. You just kept repeating it over and over, telling it to anyone and everyone."

I nodded slowly again before asking, "Do you think that I could get a Tylenol or something? I've got a killer headache."

"I expected that. Your blood alcohol level was far above where it should be but I'm not going to bother you about that since you don't remember the first thing about last night and my priority is to get you all healed up."

"Healed up?" I asked. Arabella gave me a look that questioned my sanity but the doctor looked sympathetic.

"You were mauled by a bear last night." Dr. Cullen repeated for me.

"How bad am I?" I asked quietly.

"I think you got off very lucky." Dr. Cullen said slowly, "Judging from the claw marks, I think that you are lucky to be alive. A miracle in fact."

"Claw marks?" I squeaked.

"Yes, unfortunately the bear got your arm and side." Dr. Cullen concluded.

My jaw dropped and the room started to blur.

Then Arabella whispered, "Carlisle I think she's starting to go again."

"Megan, I need you to stay awake. Focus on something, anything." Dr. Cullen's voice floated my mind.

I shook my head a little and my vision came back to normal. I found them both hovering over my head.

"I'm fine." I muttered shaking nervously.

"Your family is here to see you, if you want to see them. I'd be happy to let them in." Carlisle offered. I moaned my mother would surely kill me.

"Sure I guess." I shrugged half-heartedly.

With that Carlisle was gone, I turned to face Arabella and thanked her for finding me. She blushed and shrugged it off then the door burst open. People who were certainly not my mother walked in, they were all over 6 feet- at least the guys were.

"Megan." One sighed in relief.

Arabella quietly excused herself and exited the room quickly.

"Um… hi?" I said, somewhat recognizing Emily.

"Hi sweetie. How do you feel?" Emily asked.

"I feel like I've been mauled by a bear." I replied sarcastically.

"See Collin," an intimidating one said clapping a hand on the shoulder of the tortured beauty that had breathed my name earlier. "She's back to her normal sarcastic self."

Everyone else had tight smiles stretched across their faces.

"Emily?" I called questioningly when she nodded in encouragement I continued, "Who are these people?"

The one I assumed was Collin rushed out of the room and my heart longed to go after him, do anything to comfort him. The biggest one followed him out.

Emily approached my bedside slowly sighing as she did so.

"Collin left and was followed by Sam, my fiancé, remember?" Emily supplied. I nodded, I remembered Sam. He was always so kind.

"I'm Paul." The intimidating one called raising his hand in a half wave.

Without thinking I raised my right arm in a return wave but everyone in the room gasped, including me. My whole arm was wrapped in gauze and the bed sheet had been thrown aside showing more gauze covering my ribs and the end of stitches were visible.

"If Collin were here, Brady would be even more dead now then he is already." Paul whispered to one that I remembered as Jared. He had graduated from La Push the same year as my brother.

"You're Jared, right?" I asked hoping to draw the attention away from my wounds for Brady's sake, whoever he was.

Jared looked up in surprise before replying slowly, "You remember me?"

"You graduated with my brother, Jeff." I explained. He smiled and nodded in agreement.

Emily sat quietly by my head, gently combing her fingers through my rats' nest of hair. I studied the others, desperately trying to remember them all or anything at all. Eventually I remembered everyone in the room.

They all talked quietly while I tried to remember anything about last night. Suddenly I remembered everything and gasped.

"Collin?" I called out in worry. Then he burst through the door followed shortly afterwards by Sam.


	11. If You Could See Me, Whoever I Am

"What's the matter? Are you okay? What's wrong?" Collin asked rushing to my side, alarm and concern etched in his features.

"I remember." I said, knowing he would know what I was talking about. Then he wrapped me into his warm arms as I shivered in fear.

"I'm so sorry. I'm so, so sorry." Collin repeated as tears watered in my eyes. When I looked up at him, I noticed that everyone had quietly left the room in my peripheral vision.

"Why are you apologizing?" I asked tearfully. Collin looked down ashamed.

"It's not your fault Collin. It's Brady's. I'm scared of him, Collin, terrified. Why did he do this to me?" I said breaking into full blown sobs now.

"Megan, it's my fault. Those marks on your side are mine. Those are my claw marks. I was just trying to get him off of you and then I slipped and my foot hit your side then there was so much blood. I had to fight him though to keep him off of you and then Sam came to get Brady calmed down but I didn't have any clothes to see if you were okay. The blood, your blood, was everywhere. It just kept coming. I couldn't do anything to help you and it was my fault. Then you started screaming my name and I'd never felt more helpless. I wanted to help you, to comfort you, to take you to the hospital and then it took all my self control to stay wolf. It physically pained me to run away from you back to the nearest wolf house to get clothes then I followed the ambulance that took you here where I stayed, freaking out and successfully getting on everybody's nerves. Carlisle wouldn't let me see you for fear that you would wake up and be scared of me." Collin explained on the verge of tears.

"How could I possibly be scared of you? I love you too much for that to even be a possibility. These scratches on my side will fade and go away." I said, the last part was a lie but I could only think of things to make him feel better. "Whatever you do, I do NOT want you to blame yourself for my big mouth that caused this whole mistake. I shouldn't have gone to that stupid party and this whole time it wasn't about going to the stupid party it was about doing something different, new, interesting. I shouldn't have taken that out on you. I'm sorry."

"But.." Collin started before I cut him off with a kiss. He moaned in protest but I wrapped my good arm around his neck pulling him in for a deeper kiss.

"Now," I said after we pulled apart, "You were saying how right your beautiful girlfriend was and not going to blame yourself anymore for anything involving last night."

"You know that you always win." Collin complained giving me a chaste peck on the lips.

"Sometimes I like that." I smiled then heard the door open and Collin hovered protectively over me, growls ripping through him at whoever was at the door. I couldn't see because Collin's back was in my way.

Cautiously I peaked around Collin to see a very ashamed, rugged-looking Brady, involuntarily I cringed into Collin hiding myself from view again.

"Megan…" Brady started but his voice broke. I squeezed my eyes shut tight but all I saw was a massive brown wolf towering over me with feral growls coming from it.

Gasping I opened my eyes again then heard Collin's questions, "Megan? What's wrong? Are you okay?"

Nervously biting my lip I nodded to signal to him that I was fine. When he'd twisted to check on me, I saw Brady move forward slowly. Then saw the healing scars that ran crisscross across Brady's face and arms and I cringed again.

"Stay away from her." Collin threatened, turning to face Brady again.

"I wanted to apologize for last night. My anger got the best of me but that's no excuse." Brady said as Collin started trembling in front of me. I put a calming hand on his shoulder because I didn't want any more scars from an angry wolf.

"I've heard your apology but I think its best that you leave now." I replied diplomatically still half hidden by Collin's trembling form.

"Please forgive me." Brady pleaded not making any move to follow my advice.

"Collin," I said, "let me get up."

Slowly Collin let me get up so I was sitting then when I moved to stand as Brady begged me not to,

"You ask for forgiveness but don't even want to see what you've done to me." I snapped, standing up slightly woozy.

Brady's eyes went as round as saucers as he took in my arm and waist. Collin and I hadn't seen the full extent of the damage until I stood up. I saw the bandage on my right start just below my jaw and then curve around towards my elbow then down the outer part of my arm and ended at my knuckles. On my waist the gauze started at the middle of my rib cage dropped quickly down to the backside of my ribs then across my stomach stopping shortly before my belly button. I could tell Collin had slipped.

"Now you know why I won't forgive you. I have to live with these forever and every time I close my eyes, I see a giant wolf snarling at me. Do you think I wanted this?" I asked angrily. Collin was shaking viciously at my words, I hadn't exactly told him about the flashbacks. Brady looked down at the floor again when Collin helped me back into bed so I wouldn't rip my stitches open.

"I think I'll go now." Brady said softly, speaking to the ground.

"I think that would be best." I agreed settling back into the bed.

Once he was gone Collin was shaking again, "I'll kill him. I'll kill him for what he did to you."

"No you aren't," I sighed, "That would do no good besides he's your best friend. You are physically incapable of killing him. In fact, I'm surprised you hurt him as much as you did."

Collin sighed and I could tell that he knew I was right.

"Besides," I continued, "I don't want you to hurt him."

It was Collin's turn to look surprised.

"You don't want to hurt him after everything you told him?"

"I said that I didn't want YOU to hurt him. I'd be too worried about you getting hurt. I'll forgive him with some time. I liked Brady and he's your best friend. I can't and won't come in between that." I explained to him then attempted to stifle a couple yawns.

"Meg, go to sleep. You're clearly tired." Collin offered. I was going to protest but my eyelids drifted closed and before they did Collin kissed me on the forehead.

Sleepily, I mumbled shifting over on the bed to make room for him, "Don't go. I'm cold."

I felt warmth cover my right side and smiled drifting off into a deep sleep.


	12. Jail Break! Or Maybe It's Hospital Break

I woke screaming and shaking. Then I heard Collin's voice and eyes flashed open. I quickly buried my face into his chest, letting him hold me so I knew I was safe. I kept my eyes open though because I didn't want to see the giant wolf again.

"What's the matter?" Collin asked panicked. I shivered into his side when I saw Paul alert in the corner of the room. Collin understood then and kissed the top of my head gently before murmuring, "I'm so sorry."

My days in the hospital passed slowly with some member of the pack watching over me at all times, they clearly didn't trust something about the hospital.

I asked about it once when Paul was watching me because Collin was on patrol. He told me that Collin was worried about my safety and wouldn't have left unless someone was here. I knew he was telling only part of the truth because he wouldn't look me in the eye. I didn't push it though because Paul's face clearly told me that Sam had ordered them not to tell me.

On my last day, Collin and I were snuggled on my bed when Carlisle came in to give me a last check over and change my bandages. Collin wrinkled his nose in disgust when Carlisle walked in. I elbowed him to stop being so rude to Carlisle. He and all the other members of the pack were so rude to Carlisle for a reason I didn't understand, Carlisle was perfectly nice to me.

He worked his way down my arm as Collin and I watched, I watched nervously. The stitches had been taken out so my skin was healing back together but four ugly pink scars were forming on my arm. Squeezing my eyes shut, I buried my face into Collin's chest not wanting to see anymore. I felt his warm, comforting arms wrap around me as one gently rubbed my back.

"I'm going to do your side now then you can leave." Carlisle announced to me as he gently lifted up the baggy t-shirt I was wearing. His ice cold fingers brushed my bare skin and I flinched involuntarily in response.

"Sorry, my hands are perpetually cold." Carlisle apologized and Collin gave out a short sarcastic bark. I looked up long enough to glare at Collin for being so rude before snuggling back into his chest. Then Carlisle was done at an amazing speed and gave me his personal number just in case of any emergency.

I jumped up and grabbed the backpack that Arabella had stolen from my house because Mom had been at a conference the past couple of weeks, nothing unusual. Collin intertwined our hands as we walked out to where Sam had already signed all the papers to let me go.

"What are we doing today?" Collin asked as we walked towards his truck.

"Hmmm… I don't know." I confessed looking up at him after I leaned against his truck.

"You finally get free and you don't know what you want to do?" Collin laughed, leaning on the truck next to me.

"I've got it. I know what I want to do."

"What?" Collin asked curiously.

"Maybe a little of this." I said stretching up to kiss him. I felt him smile as he wrapped his arms around me. I leaned into him, molding myself to him.

"I like the way you think." Collin said, when we broke apart for air.

"It's one of the many reasons why you love me." I smiled then walked towards the open car door. At that moment, I realized his truck was HUGE- we'd never really used it before, it always sat in his driveway.

"Uhh… Collin, I can't possibly get in there." I said, turning around to face him.

"There's a step right there." Collin rolled his eyes and pointed to a step. I looked at it then looked back at him.

"That step is here on me." I said motioning to my waist and then moved my foot up as high as it could go, "My foot doesn't go up that high."

"Come on Meg. Stop complaining and get in." Collin said, dramatically switching positions like he'd been standing there forever.

"Hahahaha!" I laughed then stopped abruptly, "No."

"Come here."Collin said motioning me over to him.

"Why?" I asked suspiciously, crossing my arms over my chest and not moving.

"Come on. Don't be a baby." Collin said, moving forward with his arms stretched towards me. "I'm going to help you up so we can go get something to eat."

With that explanation, I had been scooped up in the air, screaming, then was against Collin's chest before he gently sat me down on the passenger's seat.

"Thank you." I said as he walked around the truck and climbed in.

"Next time, we will have to skip the screaming though." Collin laughed.

"Hey! All you had to do was warn me." I replied with my hands up.

"Yah, yah. Let's go to Emily's before all the food is gone." Collin said as his truck roared to life.

We arrived after a short ride through town. Talking animatedly as Collin constantly reminded me of things I needed to do, like when to change my gauze.

"I remember Collin," I sighed, "You can stop freaking out now."

"I'm sorry. I just want to make sure that you're okay." Collin apologized, taking my hand to help me down and not letting go as we walked into Emily's house where I could hear the boys eating and laughing. Collin opened the door for me and I froze on the spot. Without watching where he was going, Collin ran into me, frozen with fear.

"Woah…" Collin said and put an arm around my waist to steady me as I swayed forward from impact, "What's wrong?"

He finally looked up to see my two least favorite people sitting on the couch looking back at us. A feral growl ripped through him as he quickly stepped in front of me, putting himself in between them and me.

Then Sam and everyone else was in between the two with Emily off to the side calling orders, "I know you two don't like each other right now but this is MY house and you WILL behave, be civil to each other, AND there will be absolutely NO fighting. Do you understand? NO FIGHTING!"

"Listen to Emily." Sam said softly and then I unfroze, realizing I was being silly. Collin, however, was still in front of me.

"I'm going to get food." I said calmly then wormed my way around all of the giant, heated, tensed bodies in the room towards the kitchen. I tried to ignore the incredulous stares that I received from everyone- even Collin.

After a couple of minutes of me eating alone, I decided to call, "I guess everyone's done so I can just eat the rest right Emily?"

She laughed loudly sending her twinkling laugh throughout the silent house as I heard growling then the kitchen was full with hungry guys again. I joined in on the laughter as Collin walked in, wrapping his arm around my waist and shoveling food into his mouth with his free hand.

"It's important to breathe, Collin." I said softly patting his hand that was around my waist.


	13. I Will Not Let You Go

School started on Monday so I had to start in on the homework that I'd put off in the hospital. I went over and picked up Collin way before school then sat in the car freaking out before proceeding to freak out outside of the car. Today I'd worn a lace tank top with a blue camisole underneath with a thick big sweater over it and my favorite pair of shorts. The sweater wasn't because I was going to get cold but to cover the scars, I had it pulled all the way over my hand. I had a light blue scarf to cover the scars on my neck, it was secured in place.

"Meg, it's going to be fine. They aren't that obvious and you have them completely covered." Collin said, rubbing his thumb against my knuckles of my left hand because I had my right arm nervously tucked under my other arm.

"It's not that…" I lied fidgeting my fingers and pacing nervously, bringing Collin's arm with me.

"You're a rotten liar when you're nervous." Collin laughed using our attached hands to reel me back into him.

"Everything is going to be alright." He said, rubbing my back gently as I leaned into his chest.

I moaned then leaned back to ask, "What class do we have?"

"English." Collin replied, his hands sliding down to reclaim mine.

"Let's go then. I'm as ready as I'll ever be." I sighed and reached up to give him a kiss. Collin laughed and pulled me towards English class as he hand covered what my sweater didn't. I sunk down into my seat next to Collin's in the back but people still came up and asked me how I was, people I had never spoken to or even knew existed where all of the sudden asking all these stupid questions. The questions were like, "was it scary?" or "did it hurt?" Collin tensed when I answered the last question.

The worst was during lunch when the whole football team came over and asked to see my scars. I was appalled and told them no quickly. They tried to get Jacob have me show them because he'd been on the team before the whole phasing thing. I thought Collin was going to phase in the middle of the cafeteria but Embry took him to the bathroom quickly.

"Please?" One begged. Reluctantly I started to take my sweater off, might as well get this over with.

They all admired my scars until one asked, "Someone said they were on your side as well. Can we see those?"

I was too stunned to answer but Jake and Quil answered for me by telling them to beat it.

After they left Collin and Embry came back, followed shortly afterwards by Brady and Kat. I had been right. Collin had forgiven Brady after Friday's fiasco. And I planned on too this afternoon. Kat was a whole different story though. Collin still liked her while I still despised her but he'd learned not to mention her to me.

Once they all had sat back down I asked, "I feel like swimming. Who wants to come?"

Collin smiled and slid me closer to him. Embry and Quil nodded while Jake shook his head. Seth agreed enthusiastically but then again what else was expected from him. The only people that hadn't answered was Brady and Kat.

"What about you two? Can you come?" I asked directing my question towards them. I saw everyone's expression change to shock but in my defense I was only looking at Brady when I asked.

"Uhh… sure." Brady replied after a short glance at Kat.

"First Beach. Right after school." I ordered.

"Megan, you don't even have your swimsuit." Collin laughed, "No one else does either."

"Who says I don't have my swimsuit?" I asked. Collin gave me a look then I continued, "We were going to go swimming today anyways but I decided to be nice and invite everyone else."

"Oh… really?" Collin asked suspiciously, "We were? Since when?"

"Since yesterday when I wanted to go swimming and knew you wouldn't let me go by myself." I smiled.

"You know me too well." Collin said, leaning down to kiss my nose.

"Doesn't that mean that it is time to move on?" I asked jokingly.

"Never." Collin growled.

"I need to go to my locker before the bell rings. I'll see you later. Okay?" I asked standing up and collecting a small portion of the mountain of trash to throw away on my way out.

"Okay." Collin said then I bent down to give him a kiss before exiting the cafeteria. Finally the taller of the two of us- barely. His head came up to my shoulder but of course he was sitting down and slouched over.


End file.
